


Incentive

by JJ_Thomas



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:08:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ_Thomas/pseuds/JJ_Thomas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian is procrastinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incentive

**Author's Note:**

> (This was originally posted under the title "Procrastination".)

There were two cups of tea. There was wandering about. He picked up the PADD. He put the PADD down. He glanced away from it. Then he glanced back.

Garak smiled, recognizing the signs.

The doctor picked up the PADD once again.

“It isn’t going to write itself,” Garak pointed out politely.

“Remind me why I’m doing this again?” He sounded thoroughly miserable.

“You tell me.”

“Because it’s expected of me,” he immediately responded.

“Because you said yes,” Garak immediately countered. “The choice was always yours.”

“Next time remind me to say no.”

“You’ll say yes anyway _despite_ my reminders.” Not that it would stop him from doing the deed as requested.

“I hate to admit it but you’re probably right.”

“You _know_ I’m right.” The grin on his face couldn’t have been more self-satisfied.

He sighed, all but admitting defeat. Then a sense of determination overcame him. “I’ll be damned if I’m going to let a lecture ruin my evening.”

“There’s the indomitable spirit I’ve come to know and love,” he rejoiced. “When you’re finished, I have the most delightful novel to discuss with you. The newest by-“

“If you’re trying to encourage me, you’ll have to do better than a novel.”

Of course. He expected nothing less. “Then please, I encourage you to use your imagination.”

“My imagination can run rather wild.”

There was a small pause. “My dear doctor, I’m counting on it.”


End file.
